Double Trouble
by Sango Tsubasa
Summary: Kiryu is diagnosed with a mental illness in which there are two of him, the other him thirsty for Yusei's blood though he is not a vamp. Jack tries to help Yusei, but Yusei becomes obsessive about Kiryu. However, when Kiryu looses his memories... -lemons-
1. Chapter 1 Yusei's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 1~ Yusei's POV

Somewhere, in my mind, I always knew there was something wrong with Kiryu. We all did. We probably should have gotten him help before he could no longer control himself. But none of us did. By the time he snapped, it was too late to prevent his mental illness.

Kiryu, Jack, Crow, and I were all part of a dueling gang. We preferred to call ourselves a team, rather than a gang. We were Team Satisfaction. We all looked up to Kiryu as our leader. One day, I realized that what I felt towards him was more than just friendship. I had fallen for him. Day after day, I longed touch him, hold him, kiss him. I always stayed by his side. I never had the courage to tell him how I felt. However, I didn't need to, because he ended up confessing to _me_. I was utterly shocked. I never imagined he'd feel the same way as I did. When Jack and Crow returned that day, we announced our relationship. Crow was happy for us. Jack was just kind of like, "Whatever." Only now do I know the real reason why Jack began to distance himself from us starting that day. It was because he also had feelings for me, just as Kiryu did. But I'm sorry to say that I could not return those feelings to Jack. My heart was, and still is, Kiryu's. So much so, that I let him take my virginity. Of course, I took his too. Soon after that, I noticed slight mental changes in Kiryu. He became more daring, more fierce, more… unstable. He began to scare us. He developed anger problems. He snapped at the littlest things. He threw tantrums and broke things. He started fights with people. He was violent. He even hurt Crow and Jack, his own teammates, causing them to leave the team. But he never hurt me. He never got angry with me. He was different towards me. He loved me. And I knew he'd never hurt me. But none-the-less, he scared me.

He was Crazy.

I knew there was something wrong with him. I knew he was mentally ill. I knew he needed help. But I didn't do anything about it. I was too scared. It wasn't until "the incident" that I finally got him the help he needed.

One day, Kiryu and I were taking an evening stroll. A Security officer spotted us and scolded us for being out so late. "What's it to _you_ if we're out late?" Kiryu spat at the officer. "It's dangerous out here when it's dark," the officer replied. "Hmph. I can take care of myself!" Kiryu snapped back. "Kiryu…" I whispered urgently, tugging at his arm, knowing he was going to start a fight, "don't… it's not worth it… he's just concerned for our safety…" "Just get a move on…" the officer sighed, as if we were boring him. That's when Kiryu lost it. He had finally snapped. Kiryu lunged at the man and began to beat the shit out of him. The guard, taken by surprise, had been knocked out. "KIRYU!" I screamed, trying to yank him off the officer, "What the hell are you doing?!" "I need to crush him, Yusei!" Kiryu roared, "I need to kill him! I need to kill him!" I was terrified. With all my might, I pried Kiryu off the beaten, bloody body of the officer and pinned him to the ground. "Yusei! Get off of me! I have to kill him! I have to kill him!" Kiryu twitched and jerked around, struggling to break free of my hold. "Kiryu, stop! Why are you doing this?!" I yelled at him, scared and confused. "Because! Because I have to kill him! _He_ told me to! I have to kill him!" "Who's "he"?" I asked. "Get off me! I have to kill him!" Kiryu ignored my question. No matter how many times I asked who "he" was, or why Kiryu wanted to kill the officer, Kiryu gave the same answer. But I knew the truth; he had no real reason. He was just crazy.

More Security officers arrived quickly. It took four of them to hold Kiryu down. How just I managed it before is still a mystery to me. He was still screaming and writhing. He wouldn't calm down. A guy in a white coat walked over and knelt down besides the screaming wreck that was Kiryu. He pointed to Kiryu's arm, and the officer held it down more firmly. The white coated man then took out a syringe. He gently and carefully injected it's contents into Kiryu. Kiryu screamed louder and thrashed around more violently. He had begun to foam at the mouth. "He'll be okay," an officer said to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "W-what's happening to him…?" I gasped. I realized I was shaking. My stomach felt like someone had tied it in a knot. "The medicine will calm him down," the officer assured me, "Now, can I ask you some questions?" I mindlessly answered the questions I was asked. What were our names? Where were we going? Had Kiryu been upset at something previously to our encounter with the officer? Was Kiryu on any medications? Was he doing drugs? Was he drunk? I answered no to the last four. The officer said they'd have Kiryu take a drug test when they brought him in. He also said I'd have to go in for questioning tomorrow. "Kiryu's not a criminal," I told the officer, "He's just… a little mixed up. He needs help…" "We'll discuss this tomorrow," the officer told me. I turned back to where Kiryu was. He had calmed down for the most part. He was breathing heavily and didn't seem able to fight anymore. He was mumbling strange sounds.

"Yusei…"

I turned. Jack and Crow were standing there, concerned looks on their faces. Before I could stop myself, I flung myself to them and began to cry hysterically. "It's okay…" Jack said, pulling me close. "No, it's _not_ okay!" I sobbed, "This is all my fault! I should have gotten him help sooner! But I was too scared! When he started driving you two away… I knew there was something wrong… I should have…I-I could have-" I hiccupped, burning my throat. "Calm down, man!" Crow said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "You're going to make yourself sick!" "And it's not all your fault," Jack told me, "We're responsible too. We should have gone for help too. But none of us did." Jack let go of me and I began to calm down. They were right. This couldn't be just my fault. But I still couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Yusei?"

We turned. Kiryu was standing up. An officer had handcuffed his hands behind his back, and another had I tight grip on Kiryu's arm. "They're… gonna take me away… You won't let them take me away, will you?" He stared at me with a desperate, pleading look. "I'm scared…" he choked out, and I felt his words yanking at my heart, threatening to tear it open. He was scared. _This_ was the _real_ Kiryu, the one I knew. The Kiryu who mindlessly snapped and attacked the Security officer… that wasn't the real Kiryu. "Yusei, what's going on? Why am I being taken away?" I'll never forget the hurt, scared look on his face. I could almost barely speak. "You need help, Kiryu," I told him, my voice shaky. "What do you mean?" he accused me, "What are you saying?!" "He means, you're sick," Jack told him bluntly. "Sick? I'm not sick!" Kiryu yelled. "Dude, you're freakin' _nuts_!" Crow said, shaking his head, "You're crazy, insane! And you need help." "_There's nothing wrong with me!_" Kiryu snapped, putting emphasis on every word. He turned back to me. "Are you going to let them say that about me, Yusei? I'm not nuts, am I? Yusei?" He looked half crazed as he pleaded to me. I couldn't speak, so I turned away, fighting back more tears. He was breaking my heart, and I knew I was breaking his. "Yusei? Yusei?! _YUSEI?!"_ I heard him take a few deep breaths. Then, he made a strange sound, like a whimper of defeat. I looked back at him, but he had his head bent down. I watched as he was led into a Security car, and then I watched as all the cars sped away, vanishing from sight.

I collapsed to my knees and just screamed. I was shaking. I couldn't think. I didn't want to accept what had just happened. Things would never be the same. Kiryu was going to be locked up in jail and I'd never see him again. My Kiryu… my precious Kiryu… was a mental case. He'd never be the Kiryu I loved ever again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. "It's gonna be okay," Jack said, "Tomorrow we'll go to Security HQ, and we'll sort this all out. They'll be easier on him if we get him tested and he turns out to be mentally ill, which we all know he is. And then they'll get him the help he needs. And then everything will go back to normal." I nodded at him and stood up. _Yes… tomorrow, we'll sort this all out… and Kiryu will be okay… he just needs help…_ I told myself, following Jack and Crow back to the hide out.

Oh, how wrong we were.


	2. Chapter 2 Yusei's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 2~ Yusei's POV

The next day, Jack and Crow went to Security HQ to sort out Kiryu's behavior while I went to visit him in jail. The first thing I noticed about him was the bright yellow marker streaking down the right side of his face, like a lightning bolt. "Yusei…!" he gasped happily, running up to the bars of his cell. "Kiryu…" I said, moving closer to him. I touched his marker and he flinched. "Does it hurt it?" I asked him. "It hurts a lot," he replied, "especially when they applied it. Now it just stings…" He looked at me with sad, scared eyes. "Please, Yusei, you have to get me out of here… I don't belong here… I belong with you…" He looked at me desperately. "I wish I could," I told him sincerely, "I really wish I could get you out of there… but that's beyond my control. "What are you saying?!" he accused me, "That… that I'm some sort of _criminal_ and I _deserve_ this?!" "What? Kiryu, I never said that! I said I couldn't get you out! Believe me, if I could, you'd already be out of here! But that's beyond my control!" Kiryu backed away, a shocked look on his face. "You… you're conspiring against me…" he gasped, "You and Jack and Crow… you're conspiring against me…" This time, I was the one with the shocked look. Where was he coming up with these crazy ideas? Was he just being paranoid, or did he really believe this? "Kiryu, I have no idea what you're talking about. No one is conspiring against you. Why would we do that, anyway?" "Because… because you want to be the leader of Team Satisfaction! You want my power!" "Kiryu, stop making things up! No one wants to take your place as leader! Besides, Team Satisfaction is-!" I stopped. I was afraid to say more. I knew Kiryu already knew what had happened, since he was the one who caused it, but he was acting so weird, I didn't want to possibly upset him more. I knew he was unstable. "Team Satisfaction is _what?!_" Kiryu demanded, clenching the bars of his cell. I shook my head like I didn't want to talk about it. "What happened?!" Kiryu shouted at me, "What happened to Team Satisfaction, Yusei?! Tell me!" I sighed.

"Team Satisfaction is dead."

Kiryu's face immediately changed to shock. "W-what?!" he gasped, "No way… How did this happen?!" "Kiryu, you know what happened," I sighed. "Yusei, what are you talking about?! I don't know a thing about it!" he snapped at me, "Stop making stuff up! What happened to Jack and Crow?!" "Jack and Crow _left,_ Kiryu. _You_ drove them away!" I regretted saying that as soon as it came out of my mouth. "So you're saying it's _my_ fault?!" Kiryu demanded. A twinge of anger flared up inside me. "Yes, Kiryu, that's exactly what I'm saying! I' not gonna lie to you; it was _your_ fault!" Kiryu's face turned into a mix of disbelief and horror. "N-no…" He backed away from the cell bars. "No… I don't believe it… stop lying to me!" "Why would I lie to you, Kiryu?! I _love_ you!" I shouted at him. He put his hands over his ears. "Shut up! It's not true! IT'S NOT TRUE!" "It _is_ true, Kiryu!" I practically screamed at him. He suddenly became quiet. He turned and walked to the back right corner of his cell. He sat down on the floor, facing into the dark corner. "Kiryu?" I called to him. He put his hands over his ears and let his head fall forward. "Kiryu…" I felt my heart aching for him. I wanted the old Kiryu back. "What's happened to you, Kiryu?" He didn't move or speak. There was nothing else I could do. I turned around and walked out of the jail. I made my way to Head Quarters, where Jack and Crow were. They were still talking to someone when I got there. They turned to me when I walked in. "Yusei?" I couldn't hold myself together any longer. I dropped to my knees and burst into tears. "Please… help him…" I sobbed, unable to say anything more.


	3. Chapter 3 Yusei's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 3~ Yusei's POV

I visited Kiryu every day. For the first week, he refused to talk to me. The situation was causing me a lot of stress. I barely ate or slept. I suddenly found myself being scolded by Jack. "Yusei, why do you even bother with this guy anymore?!" he hissed, "He's just causing problems!" I became angry. "I love Kiryu!" I shouted, "And he needs me! He needs me to help him get better!" "Kiryu's never going to get better!" Jack hissed, "He's getting worse and there's nothing you can do anyway!" "Just shut up! You don't care about Kiryu _or_ me! Why are you even still here?!" I snarled. "Because _I_ love you!"

The words rang in my ears. Did I just hear what I thought I did? "I… I always loved you…" Jack growled, "I never said anything because you loved Kiryu, and I wanted you to be happy. But now… he's making you distressed and upset. I don't want him to keep hurting you!" I was shocked. "Jack…" I started, "I-" But he cut me off. "You know what? Just forget it! Forget everything! I can see I'm not wanted here!" He stormed out the door. I stared after him. Then I turned to Crow. He put his hands up in a dismissive manner. "Don't get _me_ involved in this," he said, "I'm staying out of it." I sighed. "Any untold feelings _you'd_ like to share Crow?" I muttered. "Nope. I like girls," he stated. "Well, at least _someone_ around here is normal," I sighed.

I had no idea what to do about Jack. He just confessed his feelings for me, feelings he'd had for a long time. But… I couldn't return them. My heart belonged to Kiryu. However, I really valued Jack as a friend. I hoped this wasn't the end of our friendship.

With a heavy heart, I went to visit Kiryu again the next day. This time, instead of staring blankly into the corner, Kiryu was lying on his back on the floor, mindlessly staring up at the ceiling. "Kiryu…" I said, not expecting an answer. But this time was different. Kiryu jolted, then sat up. "Yusei?" he gasped, scampering to the bars. "Kiryu!" I exclaimed, so happy he was talking to me again. But then I saw Kiryu turn nasty. "Why didn't you visit me before this?! It's been a whole week! Well, Yusei?!" I blinked. "I've been here every day," I told him. "Liar! I've waited every day for you and you never showed up!" "I visited you every day!" I shouted at him. "Liar! I've waited every day for you and you never showed up!" "Kiryu, I was here every day since you were thrown in here, and you refused to even acknowledge my existence!" "_He_ says you were never here!" Kiryu spat at me. " 'He'?" I said, "Who's 'he'?!" "You know, _him_," Kiryu told me, "that voice." I suddenly remembered what Kiryu had said the night he beat up the Security officer. He said that "he" told him to do it. But who was this "he" person? "Kiryu, who is telling you these things?" I asked him. "I don't know his name," Kiryu said, "I just hear this voice. He tells me things. He tells me to do things." My expression changed. "Do you do what he tells you to?" Kiryu nodded. "Why?!" I shouted, "Why are you doing things a strange voice in your head that no one else can hear tells you to?!" "You just don't get it, Yusei!" he shouted back at me, "I _have_ to! I don't have a choice!" "Kiryu, no one can force you to do anything! It's up to _you_! A voice can't make you do anything!" I practically screamed at him. He just wouldn't listen. "Yusei, you just don't understand! He tells me to do something, and I just… do it! I can't stop myself! It's like he controls me!" Kiryu had begun to breath heavily from shouting so much. I took in this bit of info that he had just told me. "So… you're saying that someone is controlling you?" I asked him. "Yes! Do you get it _now_?! Do you think I _wanted_ to kill that Security officer, Yusei?! Do you think I _wanted_ Jack and Crow to leave Team Satisfaction?! Do you think I _wanted_ to end up in jail?!" Kiryu curled into a ball on the ground. "I just want everything to be normal again," he said, calming down.

"Kiryu, I'm going to get you help," I told him, kneeling down to his height. He looked up at me. "_Is_ there help for me?" he whispered. "Of course there is, Kiryu," I said warmly, reaching out to him through the bars. He took my hand and laid his head on it. "We'll get through this," I told him, "A voice is just a voice. I'm sure there's a logical explanation." Kiryu smiled. "I love you, Yusei," he said, "Never forget that."

After I visited Kiryu, I talked to the people in charge about getting Kiryu help. They said they would move him to a hospital for the mentally ill so he could be treated. I asked him how long it would take him to get better, but of course, they didn't know. _I really hope there's treatment for whatever he has,_ I thought. Although I had told Kiryu there was, I honestly wasn't too sure.


	4. Chapter 4 Kiryu's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 4~ Kiryu's POV

It's been a year since I was first sent to jail. They put me in an Insane Asylum a little after being thrown into jail and given a criminal marker. I knew there was something wrong with me, something that wasn't my fault. I heard a voice from nowhere. No matter how much I screamed or threw crazy tantrums, the voice remained. There was no hiding from it. It told me things I didn't want to hear, about Yusei, about the world, about myself. I would have small blackouts, in which he took over my body. Most of the time, I didn't realize it. I went through many time-skips in which several hours went by in a few seconds. It scared me. I was afraid of myself. But most of all, I was afraid for Yusei. Yusei was (and still is the love of my life, and I was terrified of accidentally hurting him. I had already hurt everyone else I ever cared about. But Yusei had stayed by my side the entire time. He's the only reason that I'm still alive, my only reason for living.

I went through a lot of therapy and medications to finally become stable again. The voice hasn't talked to me in four months. Tomorrow, I would be released from the Asylum and allowed back into society. Yusei would be waiting for me. We could finally be alone together. It's been over a year since we've "satisfied" each other.

Tomorrow came slower than usual. I gathered up my few possessions (which were clothes) and exited my room for the last time. When I got outside, Yusei was already there. I hadn't seen him in over ten months. After two months, he had been forbidden to see me because whenever he left, I would have huge, uncontrollable break downs and violent fits. It was like Yusei was a drug, and whenever he left, I would go through withdraw. So they stopped him from seeing me, thus quelling my cravings for him. However, I never, _ever _forgot about Yusei. I dreamt of him almost every night, and when I woke up, usually one or two staff members would inform me that I had been screaming in my sleep again. Now, seeing him again after ten months… it felt like a dream. Before I could say anything, Yusei threw his arms around me and kissed me. I wrapped his arms around him. Feeling his warm body again was indescribable. "Yusei…" I whispered. "Kiryu…" he whispered back. We just stood there for a few minutes. Then Yusei said, "Come on, let's go home." He took me by the hand and we began to walk.

The day went by slowly and quickly at the same time. Before I knew it, Yusei and I were having dinner together. I hadn't had real cooking in a year. I swear, it was the best thing I had ever tasted! Well, besides Yusei of course. That's why I was saving him for dessert. Tonight, I was going to make up for all the other nights I wasn't able to be with him. Tonight, he wouldn't have to be alone.

When dinner was done, we both stood up. "I'll take care of this," Yusei said, waving to the mess on the table, "You go get ready~" He winked at me. "And don't forget to take your medications," he added. "Wow Yusei," I teased him, "stop being so girly. You sound like a house wife." He made a face. "I'm not girly!" He grunted. "Oh yeah?" I teased him again, leaning in closer, "then put your manliness where your mouth is!" He leaned in closer. "I'll put my manliness where _your_ mouth is!" he said arousingly. He stuck one of his fingers in my mouth and played with my tongue. I was ready to jump him right there, but he quickly pulled it out. "Go take your meds and we'll finish this debate in the bedroom." He started picking up dishes. I pouted, but headed for the bathroom, where my medications were. I had five different medications to take. I knew that if I skipped even one pill, one little dose, I would loose control of myself. These five little pills were my bridge between sanity and insanity. But as I reached for the little plastic bottles, I heard a faint voice.

"_**Don't…"**_

I whipped around. "Yusei, did you say something?!" I called. "No," Yusei called back. _That was weird_ I thought, reaching for the plastic bottles again.

"_**Don't do it!"**_

The voice was louder this time. My hands began to shake. _No…_ I thought, _The voice… The voice is _gone_…! The voice has been gone for four months…!_

_**"You silly boy,"**_ the voice said, getting louder and clearer, _**"Did you think you could really get rid of me that easily?"**_ "No… you're gone!" I hissed. _**"I'm not gone,"**_ the voice said, _**"I never was. I was just hiding."**_ I looked in the mirror and gasped. Staring back at me was my reflection… but… it wasn't. The Kiryu in the mirror's eyes were black, and his marker was red. He wore a twisted smile, like a crazed man. I screamed and fell to the floor, panting in fear and shock. Yusei rushed in. "Kiryu, are you okay?!" he gasped. I felt myself shaking. "M-my medicines…" I choked out, "Yusei, no matter what… you have to make me take them…" I put my hand over my face and groaned, feeling light headed. Yusei quickly uncapped all the bottles and took a pill from each one. "_Don't you dare give me those!_" the voice made me yell. Yusei hesitated. "No, Yusei, I need them!" the real me pleaded. I fought to stay in control of my body. Yusei grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He then quickly shoved the pills in my mouth and put the cup to my lips. I tried to open my mouth to drink the water, but I couldn't move. I whimpered at Yusei, and he understood. He tilted my head back and forced my mouth open, pouring water into my mouth. I was able to swallow. Then I coughed and gasped. "Thank you, Yusei," I said in a hoarse voice. "Kiryu, what happened?" Yusei asked. "The voice came back…" I told him, "He didn't want me to take my medications…" "It probably makes him weak," Yusei said, "but he's gone now, right?" I listened. No voice. "I think so," I said. "Good. I don't want any more interruptions." Yusei climbed on top of me and pressed his lips against mine. I felt my heart lurch. How I had missed Yusei's warm lips on mine! I put my arms around him and pulled him down on top of me. He pushed his tongue into my mouth. I let out a moan and ran my fingers through his hair. Suddenly, Yusei pulled away. I grew anxious. Did I do something wrong? But then he said, "Let's go somewhere bigger and more comfortable." He stood up, then grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I saw the longing in his eyes, and I felt a sorrowful pang in my heart. I must have hurt him a lot this past year. I had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't my fault. But still… he must have been so lonely without me… Just like I was without him. But that was all behind us now. Today, I was starting over.

I took one look at the bed in the room Yusei led me into, and a hunger unlike any other exploded inside of me. I wanted to fuck Yusei so hard that we'd both be too sore to get up in the morning. I wanted him so bad I almost cried out. I took my gaze off the bed and back to Yusei. His eyes were so beautiful. Before I knew it, Yusei had jumped on me and tackled me onto the bed. We practically ripped each others' clothes off, laughing with pleasure the whole time. But when Yusei finally got a good look at my exposed body, he gasped in horror. "Kiryu! What are all these scars from?!" I looked down at myself. I had forgotten all about my scars. I hadn't realized Yusei would be so upset about them. I tried to lie. "They're nothing. Just from normal things at the institution," I told him, "Just forget them." I went to kiss him, but he backed away. "Kiryu, what happened?!" he demanded, "Who did this to you?!_ Who did this to you, Kiryu?!__** Tell me!**_" I sighed. I knew I couldn't keep the truth from him. "I did…" I barely whispered. "What?!" he gasped. "Look, Yusei, it's complicated," I told him, "I wasn't always in control of myself. Some of these, I don't even know how I got. But that's all in the past now. So… just forget about it now, please?" Yusei gave me a disapproving look. "Fine," he said, "But we _will_ talk about it!" I nodded.

Yusei kissed me, again and again. And every time, I felt my heart flutter. If we hadn't been so loud, I swear I would have heard angels singing. Every time Yusei moaned, I wanted more. But then it was my turn to be the one who moaned. Yusei's touches were like a drug, and I was intoxicated. I let him do whatever he wanted to me. I said his name over and over, never getting tired of it. And I found that I couldn't stop. I was like a broken record. Suddenly, I felt like if I stopped, he'd disappear into thin air. I never wanted him to leave my sight. I had to keep saying his name. I had to keep calling him to me. I couldn't lose him again. He was smiling. His mouth was moving, but he wasn't saying anything. Then his expression changed to a concerned look. Then he looked worried. What was he so worried about? I tried to tell him everything was okay, but I couldn't stop saying his name. "Yusei… Yusei… Yusei… Yusei…" Colors began to swim into each other and around the room. I suddenly felt like I was being sucked into some kind of vortex. Then I snapped back to reality. For a second, everything was dark and quiet. "YUSEI?!" I screamed. He was gone! I had lost him again!

"Kiryu, I'm right here!"

I blinked, and Yusei was staring down at me. I felt his warm body on mine. I sat up and my arms around him. "Never leave me!" I gasped, "Please… I can't lose you again… I need you! Yusei, I love you!" I was shaking and almost began hyperventilating. I felt Yusei's arms around me. "I'll never leave you, Kiryu," he whispered, "I never have. I've always been here. I love you."

I never should have told him to never leave me. Being with me was the worst mistake he could have ever made.


	5. Chapter 5 Kiryu's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 5~ Kiryu's POV

There he was.

Standing in front of me was the me I had seen in the mirror earlier. His marker was dark red and the part of his eyes that should have been white were black. And when I looked into his black eyes, I saw the bloodlust in them. He wanted destruction. He wanted chaos. He wanted misery. But most of all, I saw, no, _sensed_ what he wanted with Yusei. What he wanted to do to him. He wanted to torture him. He wanted him to be miserable. He wanted his blood. He _hungered_ for it. Somehow, I could feel it, as though they were my _own_ feelings.

**"My name is Ccapac Apu,"** he told me with a sadistic smile, **"And don't forget it!"**

He pulled out knife and inspected it. **"Like it?"** he asked me,** "I call him… Mr. Pointy."** He laughed an insane, evil laugh, right out of a horror movie. Then, he stabbed me in the stomach.

I woke with a start, gasping. My heart was racing so hard, it hurt. _It was just a dream…_ I thought. But somehow, I felt as though it was more than that. I turned and saw Yusei sleeping next to me. I was glad that I hadn't woken him up. He looked so peaceful. I felt his warm puffs of breath brush against my face. How could anyone ever want to hurt him? But the dream I just had… it was so vivid… so _real_. Like it had actually happened. What if the dark eyed me, Ccapacu Apu (if that was really his name), was the mind behind the voice in my head? The voice _had_ sounded the same…

I quietly slipped out of bed and put on pants. The clock said it was almost seven in the morning. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. I walked into the bathroom and over to the sink. Turning on the water, I splashed some on my face and dried myself with a towel. I was already feeling better. I decided I'd make Yusei breakfast. I knew how to cook. Pancakes sounded good right now, so I looked for the ingredients. After a half hour of mixing stuff and preparing, it was cooking time. I opened a drawer and pulled out a spatula. Or at least, I thought I did. I blinked, and somehow, I was holding a knife. I didn't remember there even being a knife in that drawer. Then my eyes widened in horror. On the black handle, writing in what I prayed was dark red nail polish (although I knew very well it wasn't) were the words "**Mr. Pointy**".My heart practically stopped. But when I blinked again, the knife was a metal spatula with a black handle. There was no red writing on it. Was I hallucinating? Was the dream messing with my head? I shook my head and put the spatula back in the drawer. Instead, I pulled out an all plastic one. That was better.

I continued to cook, trying to keep my mind clear. As I was finishing, I heard a door open. Yusei wondered into the kitchen… "I made us breakfast," I told him proudly. He sluggishly made his way over to me and hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Who's girly now?" he teased me. I made a face, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Pancakes are very manly!" I snapped at him playfully. "Yeah, nothing says _manly_ like cooking something with the word "cake" in it," he chuckled, prodding my cheek with his finger. "I'm _making_ pancakes, not baking a cake in a pan," I argued, flipping over a few with my spatula. "It's okay, I love you anyway," Yusei said, kissing me on the cheek. Then he sat down at the table. I smiled, a warm sensation washing over me. I felt happier than I had in a long time. I felt… normal. Well, as normal as a gay teenager living in a ghetto could feel. I had forgotten all about my dream and the knife-spatula.

While Yusei and I were eating, I remembered what Yusei had said about my scars last night. I prayed that he had forgotten them, though he would see them again soon enough. I didn't want to lie about them, but I didn't want to tell the truth either. The doctors who had treated me while I was in the mental hospital never told Yusei about my cutting incidents. Most of them happened during the first few months I was there. I had repeatedly tried to kill myself. At least, the sane part of me did. The sane part of me knew I was dangerous. I didn't want to be a problem anymore. I didn't want to be Yusei's burden. But every time I tried to cut myself with whatever I could find, the insane me forced me to cut my torso instead. And then I was taken over, and when I woke up, I was almost always in a straight jacket, with the taste of blood in my mouth. I usually threw up upon waking. The doctors would tell me that I had been drinking my own blood, and when someone tried to stop me, I had attacked them, thus ending up in a straight jacket. I rapidly became miserable and depressed, wishing for everything to just end. I hated waking up to the punishment of my insane self's actions. I had no control over my own body. It was the worst feeling in the world. And I repeatedly tried to end my life without once thinking of how Yusei would react. I just had it fixed in my mind that everyone would be better off if I was out of their lives forever. But now, I was glad to be alive, to be with Yusei again.

I had no idea that everyone's lives really _would_ have been better off had I just died in the mental hospital though. Especially Yusei's life.


	6. Chapter 6 Yusei's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 6~ Yusei's POV

How fast a week goes by when you're with the person you love more than anything in the entire world! I decided to take Kiryu out for dinner to celebrate his first week of freedom. I had a good amount of money saved up. I took up a job as a handy man, fixing things for people. I'm good at fixing things. The only thing I could never fix was Kiryu's mental illness. He had been diagnosed with D.I.D; Dissociative Identity Disorder. Kiryu had two personalities inside his head. One was a passionate, fin, strong willed guy that I loved. The other was a psychotic, unstable, blood thirsty monster. _That_ Kiryu was crazy.

The crazy Kiryu had started out as a voice in Kiryu's head, talking to him, suggesting things to him. As time went on, the crazy Kiryu grew more powerful and persistent. He began to control the normal Kiryu, causing him to develop anger problems and crazy ideas. That led to the incident, when Kiryu snapped and got sent to jail. Then he was deemed mentally ill, and transferred to the institution for the mentally ill, an insane asylum. That's where the crazy Kiryu learned how to take over the normal one. However, Kiryu was given different medications to help him, along with therapy sessions. Kiryu was difficult at times. He threw tantrums, started fights, broke things, and threw violent fits. He couldn't control himself. Sometimes, he got so worked up that he had to be given special medicine to calm him down. He often got ideas in his head about things that weren't true. He had episodes of memory loss and long term forgetfulness. And apparently, Kiryu often called out for me at random times, mostly in the dead of night.

All this I learned from one of the specialists who worked there. Because Kiryu had no living family, I was dubbed his legal guardian, since he was closest to me. All information about Kiryu was reported to me. All that was allowed, anyway. There were some things I wasn't allowed to be told. But that was okay. I figured Kiryu would tell me anything I was supposed to know. If he didn't want to tell me some things, then that was his choice.

Sitting at the diner, I noticed how sexy Kiryu looked in the candlelight. I just wanted to stare at him forever. "Are you okay?" he asked me, giving me a strange look. I nodded, staring at him dreamily. "Kiryu… I love you so much," I sighed. He smiled and my heart leapt. "I love you too," he told me, reaching for my hand. "I have a surprise for you when we get home," he added with a suggestive wink. Curiosity swamped my mind. What was Kiryu planning? I had a feeling that I was going to enjoy it though. He kissed my hand, then went back to eating. I also went back to eating.

It was late when we got home. "You stay here while I go get your surprise," he told me, kissing me briefly. Then, he disappeared into out bedroom.

A half hour passed. "Kiryu?!" I called, "are you okay?!" And then I realized that Kiryu had forgotten to take his medications. "Kiryu!" I rushed into the bedroom. I looked around. No one was in here. _Oh no, what if he climbed out the window and now he's wondering loose in the city?!_ I thought in a panic. Just as I was about to turn around, someone grabbed me from behind and put a knife to my throat. "Don't make a sound…" said a creepy voice. It sounded familiar. I knew it could only be one person.

It was the crazy Kiryu.


	7. Chapter 7 Ccapac Apu's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 7~ Ccapac Apu's POV

I felt Yusei shaking in my grip. "If you want to live, you'd better do as I say," I whispered in his ear, "Or better yet, if you want _Kiryu_ to live…" I felt him tense up after I said that. I smiled, knowing that I now had Yusei in my control. "What do you want with me?" he hissed. "What _don't_ I want with you?" I breathed in his ear. I pushed him onto the bed face down, ass up, hands behind his back. "Tonight is going to be _interesting_…" I chuckled. I picked up a pair of pink, fuzzy handcuffs and dangled them in front of Yusei's face. "_These_ were Kiryu's surprise to you," I told him, "I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow them…" I handcuffed him with them and threw the key across the room. "Kiryu, please, don't do this…" Yusei said. The fear in his voice was delicious!

"I'm not Kiryu," I told him, smiling, "I'm Ccapac Apu!" I took Mr. Pointy, my knife, and cut Yusei's shirt so I could remove it. "W-Where'd you get that knife from?!" Yusei gasped. "I've had it," I told him, "Kiryu didn't know, but I made him buy one when we got back and hid it where only I knew it was." I ran the side of the blade over Yusei's exposed back. He shivered. "Why are you doing this?!" he hissed. I felt my face twitch. "There's a hunger inside me, Yusei," I told him, "A hunger that goes far beyond anything you could _ever_ imagine. I need _satisfying_. I need _sex_. I need _blood_. _I need __**you**_..." I swiftly and carefully slit Yusei's right shoulder with Mr. Pointy. He screamed, although it wasn't even that big of a gash. His scream was absolute _music_ to my ears!

I situated myself on top of him and bent down, putting my mouth over the wound. Yusei's warm blood was like drink liquid heaven! I couldn't stop myself from moaning with pleasure as Yusei moaned in pain. I pulled myself away from the cut, knowing I still had unattended business to take care of. I flipped Yusei onto his back. "Here comes the fun part~" I mused, reaching for Yusei's belt.

"NO!" Yusei gasped, attempting to kick me. I slashed at his foot with Mr. Pointy. I felt the knife come into contact with soft flash. Yusei screamed again. "I wouldn't try to resist if I were you," I told him, licking his blood of my knife. He started gasping in pain, and I could see tears of pain begin to form in his eyes.

I undid his belt and removed it, throwing it across the room. Then I cut Yusei's pants with Mr. Pointy, and removed them. I flipped Yusei back onto his stomach. I noticed that the bed now had blood stains splattered on it, but I didn't care. I impatiently removed all my clothes and threw them aside. Then I cut Yusei's boxers off him and threw them behind me. I slipped Mr. Pointy into the space between the mattress and the head board, and put a pillow over the crack. I had made sure Yusei couldn't see, so Mr. Pointy's hiding place remained a secret.

I felt the hunger inside me writhe. I took my nails and clawed across Yusei's back, leaving long, bleeding streaks across his back. I licked at them and he cried out. I put my arm around him and clawed down his chest and stomach. "You are _mine_, Yusei," I whispered in his ear, "You're delicious body is _mine_…" I licked my hands that were now drenched in blood. Then, as I sucked on his wounds, I forced myself inside of him.

Yusei squirmed and gasped, not liking how rough I was. "Don't fight it, Yuu~" I taunted him, "You'll just make it worse…" I chuckled to myself. I thrust myself in and out of him, hard, digging my nails into his flesh. I felt him shake as he began to cry. "What's wrong, Yuu? Too rough? I guess Kiryu's just too much of a pussy to do it as hard as I do~" I got faster, panting and sweating, enjoying every second. I tried to drag it out as long as possible. I clamped down on the nape of Yusei's neck, creating a hickey, and by Yusei's scream, I guess a very painful one. I couldn't keep myself together after that. I moaned, and felt myself release, sending shivers of pleasure through my borrowed body. I felt Yusei's entrance tighten and contract, trying to push me out. I kept myself inside and continued to lick Yusei's bleeding wounds.

"Yusei, you're blood is even _better_ than I had imagined~" I sighed in praise. He groaned. "I think I'll keep you alive," I chuckled. I slowly pulled myself out of him. A gush of white liquid followed. Yusei squirmed and made strange sounds. I turned him around so he was looking at me. "If you _ever_ leave Kiryu," I threatened him, gripping his face painfully hard, "I'll kill everyone you hold dear, and make you suffer a fate worse than death." I left him go, and he began to cry again. "What a pussy," I spat at him, "cryin' like a baby. Man up!" I pulled my fist back, ready to strike, but then, I felt that familiar vortex sensation buzz in my head. I knew what that meant. I was losing control of Kiryu's body. "I'll be back!" I hissed as everything was swept away in a cold rush.


	8. Chapter 8 Kiryu's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 8~ Kiryu's POV

I blinked. Everything was blurry. I had a strange, sickening metallic taste in my mouth, and I felt stiff and sticky. I heard a strange noise in the distance. As my vision got better, I gasped. The noise was Yusei, _crying_! He was naked, and covered in blood! "Yusei…!" I exclaimed, "What happened?!" He continued to sob. I looked down at my hands and gasped. They were red. I looked at my body. It was as if someone had spilled red food dye all over me! I looked at Yusei again. He had cuts all over him! This was _his_ blood! My stomach lurched as I realized what the metallic taste in my mouth was. I sprang up and shot from the room, heading straight for the bathroom. I almost made it.

I threw up all over the bathroom floor, just seconds away from having made it to the toilet. The floor was now a nasty brick red color. The smell was absolutely awful. I felt dizzy. I knelt down in front of the toilet in a pool of my own bloody vomit. I felt like there were two slimy eels fighting in my stomach. It lurched violently as I threw up again, this time into the toilet. The water was incarnadined. I groaned. How did this happen? I gasped as I remembered that I had forgotten to take my medications! There was no way that I could keep them down if I took them now. The other me must have taken over! _And he hurt Yusei!_ I gripped the seat of the toilet in anger. How _dare_ he?! How dare he even _look_ at Yusei, let alone _touch_ him?! But not only had he hurt Yusei, but he _drank_ his _blood_! _**Yusei's blood was in my stomach!**_ Thinking about it made me become ill again. My throat burned after wretching a third time. What the hell was wrong with me?! Or rather, the other me?! I was no vampire! This was absolutely disgusting! I threw up again. How much blood had the other me drunken?! I gasped. Yusei! He needed help! If I had _this_ much of his blood in my stomach… how much did he have left?! I need to call 911. But what would I tell them? If I told them the voice in my head took control of my body… I'd be sent right back to the nut house. But… maybe that was the best… for Yusei and I… I didn't want to keep hurting him. And staying here would mean risking this incident to repeat itself….

I made up my mind.

My stomach had quelled itself. I flushed the toilet, then turned on the sink faucet and rinsed my mouth out. I still felt queasy and disgusting. I had blood all over me and the floor was still a mess. But I had more important matters to worry about. I rushed back into the bedroom. Yusei was curled up on his side on the bed, his hands cuffed behind his back with the pink fuzzy handcuffs (now dyed mostly red) that I had wanted to surprise him with.

Surprise.

He was shaking violently and making weird gasping, sobbing noises. There was blood everywhere, like a murder scene. "Yusei?" I called gently. He jolted at my voice. "It's me, the real Kiryu." He didn't reply. "Hang on," I told him, "I'm going to call an ambulance. I'll get help-" "NO!" Yusei screamed. I jumped a little. His sudden outburst had scared me. "Yusei, you need help! You've lost a lot of blood-" "No! I don't care!" Yusei shouted, panting, "If… if they come… they'll take you away…!" "Well, maybe it's better that way," I argued with him, "I don't want this to ever happen again! I don't want to hurt you again-" "No! I won't lose you again!" he cried hysterically. "Yusei…!" I snapped. "Please Kiryu… don't argue with me… I… I can't lose you again…" And then suddenly, Yusei was still.

"Yusei?" I called. No answer. I climbed onto the bed and looked at him. He had passed out. _This is bad!_ I thought, _What do I do?!_


	9. Chapter 9 Jack's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 9~ Jack's POV

It's been a little more than a week since I last saw Yusei. I knew he was busy with Kiryu… but… I missed him. I had to see him again, even if Kiryu was there. I knew my heart would ache from seeing Yusei with Kiryu again, but I knew it would hurt more to just avoid him because of that. So, I headed over to his place, bringing a batch of cookies as an excuse.

I knocked on the door. No answer. My heart sank. What if they weren't home? But then I heard someone moving behind the door. And then it opened. It was Kiryu.

"Jack?" he said, surprised. Immediately, I felt a surge of anger flood through me. _This_ was the guy who had caused Yusei so much grief! _This_ was the guy who had Yusei's heart! _This_ was the guy who had what _I_ wanted! And then I realized something:

I hated him.

I hated Kiryu Kyosuke.

He should have stayed locked up in the nut house forever! After everything he did… driving Crow and I away… then hurting Yusei so much from being so mentally unstable… how could they release a guy like him from the mental institution?! _Surely_ he wasn't fit to be released back into society! But here he was, staring back at me with his dull yellow eyes and hair that looked like someone had dyed it sky-blue but it had faded terribly in the wash… and his ugly yellow criminal marker that seemed to be eating the right side of his face… How could Yusei be in love with a guy like this?! Sure, he was once our savior, but in the end, he's what did in the team! He destroyed the very thing he had created… how could someone as kind and gentle and caring like Yusei fall for a man such as this?!

It took a huge effort to keep myself under control. "Is Yusei around?" I asked casually, keeping calm. Kiryu's face twitched in a nervous way. "He is… but…" He seemed to be thinking. "He's not feeling very well today…" he finally said. I pursed my lips, not buying his story at all. "What's wrong with him?" I demanded, trying not to act the way I was feeling. "He… has a stomach virus," Kiryu informed me, "It's not a pretty sight. I wouldn't go near him if I were you…" He gave a weak little laugh as if he had said something even _remotely_ comical. I narrowed my eyes. "Well, you're not me, so let me see him!" I snapped, trying to push past him. He stuck his arm out and pushed me back, preventing me from entering. "Hey, what's the big idea?" he huffed, "Yusei's sick! He needs his rest, and I won't have you interrupt him!" "I want to see him!" I snapped, "He's my friend, and if he's sick, then I want to help him get better too! Let me see him!" "Well, _he_ doesn't want to see _you!_" Kiryu snapped, still preventing me from entering. "How would _you_ know what Yusei wants?!" I snarled. "Because I'm his _boyfriend_, and I understand him, unlike _you!_" Kiryu snapped at me.

It felt like a huge rock had just plopped to the bottom of my stomach. Suddenly, all my anger was gone, replaced with despair. I shoved the plate of cookies into Kiryu and hissed, "Fine, just take these!" And then I turned and began to walk away.

"Um… thanks?" I heard Kiryu say behind me. And then I heard him shut and lock the door behind him. As soon as I heard that, I began to run. I didn't know what I was running from or where I was running to. I just let my feet take me where they wanted. I found myself at the old hide out of Team Satisfaction. I went inside.

It looked like a cyclone had hit the inside. There was crap everywhere! Papers, empty cans, bits of metal and plastic, old and dirty clothes, and other unrecognizable things. Why did my feet bring me here? I walked to the back where there were a few hallways. I went down one and found what used to be Yusei's room. I opened the door and peered inside. Everything was neat and clean in his room. Then I walked and found _my_ old room. It was no surprise to me to find it messy.

I sat on my bed, old memories flooding back. The days even before we met Kiryu… I could still remember them. Yusei… he had been so… so… happy; full of hope of a better life in the future… full of passion and wonder… I had always admired him so much… I had always loved him...

And I still did. But Yusei… he loved Kiryu… not me. What did Kiryu have that I didn't?!

Suddenly, I had a surge of sorrow and anger. I punched the wall, puncturing a fist-sized hole in it. It wasn't fair! After everything I did for Yusei while Kiryu was in the mental hospital, and now he didn't even want to see me?! I bet he wasn't even sick at all! Kiryu just wanted Yusei all to himself, cut off from anyone else! Just like before! And Yusei was probably fine with it! I hated them both! But at the same time, I knew I could never hate Yusei. But… how dare they treat me this way!

I felt hot tears run down my face. I didn't fight them. I let them come.

Life was cruel.


	10. Chapter 10 Yusei's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 10~ Yusei's POV

"Who was that?" I asked when Kiryu returned to our room. "It was Jack," he told me, "He brought you cookies." He set a plate of cookies down on the bed. "What did you tell him when he was at the door?" I asked. "I told him you were sick and didn't want to see anyone," Kiryu said. I gave him a look. "Well, what was I supposed to say?! That you're recovering from a fight with a cheese grater?! Yusei, you look like a mummy!" "I just hope Jack didn't take your words too personally," I said, "He's very sensitive, you know…"

I bit my lip. Kiryu didn't know about Jack's confession a year ago. I knew that any little thing Kiryu said pertaining to me would cut into his heart. But Kiryu didn't know that, and if I told him, he'd be pissed that I never said anything before this, and he'd probably try to keep Jack as far away from me as possible. I didn't want that though, because I valued Jack as my friend.

"Whatever," he said, "Now, let me change your bandages. I can smell them from all the way down the hall." He wrinkled his nose. I knew he hated the smell of blood. He pretty much hated everything about blood after what happened last night…

I had passed out after telling Kiryu not to call for anyone. When I awoke, I was lying in bed, clean and bandaged, in warm, clean sheets. My whole body ached. Kiryu was sleeping next to me. I woke him up and made him tell me what happened after I passed out. Apparently, Kiryu had had wet towels (which have been trashed now) and cleaned me up as best as he could. Then he ransacked the first aid kit and found bandages, to which he wrapped me up like a mummy. Then he took his medications after deciding that he was safe from being sick again. After that, he cleaned up the bathroom. Then he put new, clean sheets on the bed, and then pretty much passed out from exhaustion.

We both decided that it would make life easier to pretend that this never happened, which meant that I couldn't see anyone else for a while. I'd have to wait until I healed enough to not need bandages anymore. So, for the time being, I was isolated from the world, pretending to be extremely ill.

After that, Kiryu went out and bought several different kinds of alarm clocks to set around the house so he would never forget to take his medications on time ever again. And hopefully, this incident would never happen again. And the voice in Kiryu's head who called himself Ccapac Apu would never come back.

Who were we kidding? Did we _really_ believe that?!

How stupid we were!


	11. Chapter 11 Kiryu's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 11~ Kiryu's POV

Why?

Why hadn't I called an ambulance like I should have the first time Ccapac Apu attacked Yusei?

Here I was, two days later, standing over poor, sleeping, injured, innocent Yusei with a knife in my hand.

**"Do it…"** the voice in my head commanded, **"You know you want to hear Yusei scream and feel his hot, delicious blood drench your hands like a warm bath…"**

I felt my mind going into a haze.

_No! I can't let him take over!_ I thought desperately. I couldn't control my right hand which was holding the knife, but I could move my left one somewhat. With all my strength, I forced my left hand to grab at the knife, cutting myself in the process. I ignored the pain and dug my nails into the wrist of my right arm. My arm jolted and dropped the knife.

**"You idiot! What are you doing?!"** The voice hissed. _"I won't let you hurt Yusei again, you bastard!" _I yelled in my head, _"Go find someone else to control!"_

The voice laughed. **"I can't leave you! I'm a **_**part**_** of you! And shouldn't Yusei accept that? If he really loves you, he'll accept all of you, including this part. He'll bear through the pain and suffering for you. He'll force himself to like it…"**

I blinked. Was that true? Was Ccapac Apu really just another part of who I was?

No.

He couldn't be. No part of me would ever hurt Yusei. The voice that called itself Ccapac Apu was a mental disorder, nothing more. I had to keep telling myself that. But then… why was he still here? How was he controlling me? I had taken my meds at the right time today! Why was this happening?

_"No! You're not a part of me! I'd never hurt Yusei! And I certainly wouldn't cut him and drink his__ blood! __ That's __disgusting!__ I'm not a fucking vampire!"_

**"Of course you're not,"** Ccapac Apu said, **"Vampires aren't real. But you don't need to be a vampire to drink someone's blood…"** _"You do if you want to enjoy it!"_ I argued. **"Oh? But I **_**very**_** much enjoy it~"**

"Kiryu?"

I turned my attention to Yusei. He had woken up. "What's going on?" he asked, giving me a strange look. I tried to tell him that Ccapac Apu was half controlling me, but instead, what came out was, "Nothing, Yusei. Just go back to sleep." That was Ccapac Apu speaking! I dropped to my knees and picked up the knife. "No!" The real me shouted. "Kiryu, what's wrong?!" I heard Yusei call urgently. "Yusei, you have to get away! You have to-!" But I was suddenly lost in a sea of darkness.

Ccapac Apu's fight against me and my medications was over. And he won.

He was free.


	12. Chapter 12 Jack's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 12~ Jack's POV

I had no idea what to do now. What was even the point of still going on? I had nothing. I had no one waiting for me at home. I had no family. The only friend I really had, or at least, _thought_ I had, didn't want to see me. And I was madly in love with him, but he was madly in love with someone else.

I thought about visiting Crow, but I wasn't even sure where he was. He had stormed off on his own after Team Satisfaction broke up. I had no one. Maybe life would just be better off without me…

I found myself walking around through a park aimlessly. Suddenly, I saw a flash of light, and looked up. I saw a girl holding a camera. She must have taken a picture of me. She moved the camera from in front of her face, revealing her long, dark green hair, and pale grey-blue eyes behind thick round glasses. She had on a strange outfit; a light blue and eggshell white striped ¾ sleeved shirt with an orange vest, and a pink wristband on her left arm, jeans in which her shirt was tucked into, and a coral colored fanny pack that matched her shoes. She smiled at me.

"Hi. My name is Carly," she introduced herself. I ignored her and kept walking. I wasn't in the mood for talking with anyone.

"I took your picture," I heard her continue. She was walking next to me. _That was kind of obvious,_ I thought to myself. I just kept walking. "I collect pictures of people," she explained, "Every picture is unique because everyone is different. They have different eyes, different hair, and different clothes. But do you know what I've noticed?" _Why is this girl still talking to me?_ I thought, ignoring her question. She waited for my answer, but when I never gave her on, she continued, "I've noticed people having similar expressions. There's happy, sad, angry, scared, or just plain. Of course, there are _way_ more than that. I've seen so many. I've become skilled at reading people's emotions just by looking at their face. And I can tell exactly what you're felling, besides being annoyed that I'm still talking to you." My face twitched when she said that.

"You're heartbroken, aren't you?"

I stopped walking, and so did she. I looked at her in awe. "He loves someone else, doesn't he?" she said to me. It was like someone had just stabbed me in the heart and ripped it open, letting it bleed out. "H-how… did you…?!" "Know it was a guy?" she finished for me, "I know the look of someone heartbroken over a guy or heartbroken over a girl. It's different." I just stared at her, unable to believe that she was real. _Was_ this for real? Was this girl breaking me apart just by looking at me?

"You know, if you really love him, you have to let him go," she said, "You need to say what you've been keeping from him, and let it go. Only then can you move on and find love again." She smiled, took another picture, and then said, "Bye!" and ran off.

"Wait!" I called after her, but she never turned back. She was soon out of sight. "I never even told you… my name…" I murmured. I thought about what she had said. She was absolutely right. I had to tell Yusei everything I was feeling, how hurt I was, how angry I was; everything I was keeping locked up inside me. I had to let it out. Then, maybe, just maybe, I could move on…

So, with new found confidence and purpose, I ran across town and found Yusei's house. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. A second later, I heard a scream from inside. My heart almost stopped. "Yusei?!" I called. I grabbed the door knob and turned it. The door opened. I heard another scream, louder, and coming from Yusei's room. "Yusei!" I yelled fearfully, racing down the hallway. I threw open the door and gasped at the sight before me.

"Hello Jack~" Kiryu said in a psychotic voice. He was holding a bloody knife, and blood was all over him. And on the floor was Yusei, who was also covered in blood, bandages spread out on the floor like long, thin flower petals. But Kiryu… he was different. This had to be the crazy him. Where there should have been white in his eyes, it was black.

Kiryu licked his bloody lips. "Come to join us?" he asked, "I wouldn't mind comparing your blood to Yusei's~" I was so shocked, I was paralyzed. He suddenly had me pressed up against the wall, hand and knife at my throat. I felt sick. Yusei's blood was on that knife, and it was dripping on me. It was warm.

"No, Kiryu!" I heard Yusei shout in a shaky voice, "Leave Jack out of this! Let him go! _Now!_"

Kiryu's grip on my loosened and he backed away. My heart was racing. "Jack, get out of here!" Yusei yelled. "But…!" I tried to say. "You heard the man, get out!" Kiryu hissed, pointing the bloody knife at me, "And never come back!"

I turned and ran as fast as I could. I shot for the door to the outside, but then stopped. _I can't leave Yusei like this!_ I quickly searched around the room and spotted a wrench sticking out of Yusei's toolbox. Perfect. I grabbed it and then ran back to the room as quietly as I could. I heard Yusei give a yelp and a sob. "Just hold still, Yuu~ It will all be over soon~" I heard Kiryu say. Neither of them noticed me as I crept behind Kiryu. I pulled back the wrench. Yusei opened his eyes and he spotted me. His eyes widened. "Hm? What is it, Yusei?" Kiryu said. He began to turn around to see what Yusei was looking at.

WHAM!

I bashed the wrench into his skull as hard as I could. He flew back, and laid unmoving.

"Jack!" Yusei cried in horror, "What… the hell do you… think…" He groaned, and his eyes rolled back. He fainted before he could finish. "Yusei!" I shouted, running over to him. He was so pale. I whipped out my cell phone and called an ambulance. I knew this would mean Kiryu went away again. He would be sent back to the asylum, without a doubt. And I didn't care. Good riddance! He was hurting Yusei! He had no right to be with him! This was for Yusei's own good!


	13. Chapter 13 Yusei's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 13~ Yusei's POV

I awoke in a hospital. I felt stiff, and I knew I was covered in bandages like a mummy. My vision was extremely blurry.

"Kiryu! Where's Kiryu?" I yelled, turning my head to look around. But I could barely see. I heard mumbling sounds. There was someone there. "Kiryu! Where's Kiryu?" I yelled again. I tried to sit up, but I felt someone push me back down. I didn't know how long I laid there, unmoving. I kept calling for Kiryu. Slowly, my senses came back to me, and my mind began to clear. I stopped calling for Kiryu. I remembered what happened. Kiryu had gone crazy again, and Jack had hit him with a wrench.

Jack… he should have just stayed out of this! Now Kiryu… he was sure to be taken away again. I could have bared through the abuse. I could have lived with it if it meant being with the one I love!

As soon as I could fully see and think again, I called to the nurse.

"Where's Kiryu?" I asked her, "Kiryu Kyosuke." She phoned someone, then said to me, "He's in a room on the other side of the hospital. Would you like to see him?" I nodded, and she helped me up.

When we got to the room, we were greeted by a doctor.

"You are Fudo Yusei, correct?" He asked, and I nodded. "There's… something you should know…" the doctor told me. "What? Is something wrong with Kiryu?" I asked urgently. "Well… he was hit pretty hard in the head," the doctor said, "He's been in a coma, and he's most likely suffered brain damage from internal bleeding."

I stared at him, unable to comprehend what I had just been told.

"He's had some mental problems in the past, correct?" the doctor asked. I simply nodded. "And, if I understand correctly, he attacked you the night this happened, correct?" "Wait, who told you that?" I snapped, "Nothing happened! Kiryu and I were fine!" The nurse and the doctor exchanged looks.

"Alright, you can see him now," he told me, opening the door. I went inside.

Kiryu was lying in a bed, his eyes closed as if asleep. His head was bandaged.

"K-Kiryu?" I squeaked.

He didn't even twitch.

I walked over to him. I could tell he was breathing. I touched his hand. It was cold.

"Kiryu…"

For ten minutes, I just stood there, thinking about how much I loved him, what I would give to have him open his eyes and have the first word to come out of his mouth be my name. Slowly, I felt my cuts begin to ache. I must have been on medication and it was wearing off. But I didn't want to leave, so I ignored the pain. I found myself unable to stand anymore, and I slumped to the ground, moaning in pain, clinging to Kiryu's hospital bed. The nurse and doctor tried to pull me away, but I refused to let go. And then suddenly, I felt a small pinch in my arm, and I realized that they had injected me with something. I tried to yell at them, but the room began to fade from my vision, and I slowly lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14 Yusei's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 14~ Yusei's POV

Three days passed.

I was in and out of consciousness, from medication, and from the pain of the wounds. Many times I awoke to find fresh flowers in a vase by my bed. When I asked who had brought them, the nurses told me a tall blonde man with violet eyes had put them there, and he visited me frequently.

I immediately dumped the flowers in the trash.

I was _done_ with Jack.

He was selfish. Kiryu was in a coma and it was all his fault! If Jack had just listened…! But no. Now, even if Kiryu _did_ wake up, he'd be sent back to the looney bin, guaranteed, leaving me all alone, again! I bet that was Jack's plan all along! He wanted me all to himself! He was trying to get rid of Kiryu so that I might confine in _him_! Well, I'd _never_ leave Kiryu, let alone go to Jack!

"Fudo-san, your friend Kiryu Kyosuke recently woke up."

My ears perked.

"K-Kiryu's awake?" I gasped. The doctor nodded.

"He seems to be speaking in mostly coherent sentences. However, he seems to have suffered some memory loss. We're not sure how much though."

"Can I see him?" I asked urgently. The doctor nodded, and I got up. I was feeling better than I had before. For some reason, I felt nervous. I wasn't sure how Kiryu would act towards me. He had been unstable enough as it was, and now he was probably worse.

When I entered the room, Kiryu was talking with a doctor.

"K-Kiryu?" I said.

He turned and gave me a confused look.

"Do I know you?" he said.

I felt my heart practically stop.

"You… You don't remember me?" I gasped out. Kiryu tilted his head.

"You _seem_ familiar," he said, "But I just can't place it…"

"I-I'm Yusei!" I shouted, "Fudo Yusei! Your boyfriend, your lover! Kiryu, don't you remember?"

Kiryu gave me a strange look. "Boy… friend…?" He seemed almost repulsed. "Are you sure you took your meds, dude?"

"I'm not crazy!" I yelled, "Kiryu, you have amnesia. You don't remember it, but you, Jack, Crow, and I were all in a gang together, Team Satisfaction, but you developed a mental disorder and were sent to a mental hospital for a year, and I barely saw you, and I missed you so much!" I said this all in a desperate rush. "Don't you remember any of that?"

Kiryu just gave me a strange look.

"Oh, Kiryu!" I cried, "I can't believe this! You don't remember…. But… I've missed you so, so much. I don't ever want to leave your side…!" I couldn't control myself anymore. I leapt at my precious frosty haired lover and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Somebody help me!" Kiryu shouted, trying to push me off him, "This guy is crazy! Get him off me!"

Someone grabbed me from behind and yanked me away from my love.

"I'm not crazy!" I told the doctor that had pulled me off Kiryu, "He has amnesia and you know it!"

"That may be true," the doctor told me, "but you're approaching it the wrong way! You're not being gentle enough, and you're confusing and scaring my patient! Now, get out!"

The doctor began pushing me out of the room.

"No, Kiryu!" I yelled, fighting the doctor's strong grip, "Please, you have to believe me! Jack hit you in the head with a wrench! You have a concussion! You-!"

The door was slammed in my face, and I heard it lock. I began to bang on the door.

"Let me in!" I yelled, "I need to be with him! I need to with Kiryu! He needs me! Let me in! I won't let you take him from me! I won't let him be taken from me ever again!"

I felt two sets of hands grab my arms and pull me away from the door.

"Stop, let go of me!" I yelled desperately, "They're going to take him away from me! They're going to send him back to that place, and I'll never see him again! I can't let them take him from me!" I was hysterical. I kept screaming and flailing, trying to break free, but I was dragged back to my room.

Someone was waiting there for me.

"Yusei?"

It was Jack.

"Yusei, what's going on? Why are they holding you back? What happened?"

I was immediately silent. Jack was the _last_ person I wanted to see. Anger flared up inside me.

"This is all _your_ fault!" I shouted. He looked surprised at my words, "Why didn't you leave when I told you to?"

He blinked, looking shocked, trying to put two and two together. Then it seemed to click in his mind what I was upset about.

"H-He was attacking you! He was hurting you, Yusei!"

"I was _fine_!" I screamed at him, "I could have bared through it! I would have recovered! We were _fine_!"

"Yusei, you weren't fine!" Jack snapped at me, "He was _harming_ you! He was _cutting_ you!"

If my arms hadn't been held back, I would have started throwing things at him.

"They're going to take him away from me! They're going to take him away and it's all your fault!"

"Good riddance, then!" Jack shouted back, "He was hurting you! You're in an unhealthy, abusive relationship Yusei, and I can't stand it! I can't stand you being hurt like that!"

"You selfish little brat!" I screamed, "Didn't you ever once think that loosing Kiryu would hurt me more than any physical abuse dealt to me?"

"Yusei, you're obsessed! You're not thinking clearly!" Jack yelled back at me.

"No, _you're_ obsessed and not thinking clearly!" I snapped, "You _never_ liked Kiryu! You hated him because we were in love! So when you saw a chance to get rid of him, you took it! _You_ attacked _him_! You wrongfully assaulted Kiryu! And now he has brain damage and amnesia, and he doesn't even remember me! So thanks, Jack, thanks a _lot_! _ Thanks for ruining my life_!"

He was stunned into silence. He had a look of pure shock on his face.

"Yusei… I'm… so sorry…" he said, "I had no idea… I had no intention to-"

"_Just leave_!" I hissed, "Just get out of my life, Jack! Not that it matters, anyway, since you've already ruined it!"

"B-But… Yusei…!" he pleaded.

"GO!" I screamed, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

I glared at Jack, tears in my eyes. I already saw tears streaking his cheeks.

"You know," Jack said, "I thought _Kiryu_ was the crazy one… I guess I was wrong…"

He wiped his face on his sleeve.

"You've changed, Yusei, and I don't like it. I fell in love with the old, passionate Yusei, not the obsessed new one. I'm done with you!"

He ran from the room.

The two people holding me back threw me onto my hospital bed, and I was injected with something. My mind became foggy, and I drifted into a calm sleep, all thoughts lost in a sea of darkness.


	15. Chapter 15 Jack's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 15~ Jack's POV

I ran and ran and ran. I wanted to put as much distance between the hospital and myself as possible.

I ran until I collapsed, unable to keep going. My body shook with sobs, and I curled into a ball, clutching my chest.

My heart… it was smashed to bits. I couldn't remember anything being so painful as this.

Why was fate so cruel to me?

What had I ever done to deserve this?

I had only looked out for Yusei's own safety! Everything I did was to help keep him safe!

Why was life so horrible to me?

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

I stopped crying and looked up. The girl from the other day, Carly, was standing above me. But she wasn't looking at me. She was looking out into the distance.

She glanced down at me.

"Life sucks, doesn't it?"

I sat up and wiped my face. "What would _you_ know?" I snapped, "Have you ever been in love with your best friend while he is in love with _his_? Have you ever tried to save the one you love when he doesn't want saving? Have you ever felt like just ending it all?"

Carly remained unchanged.

"Well, I never had a best friend, so I wouldn't know," she replied, and my heart practically stopped. "As for the person I love," she continued, "I did try to save him. But he killed himself anyway. And yes, I _have_ felt like ending it all. But I didn't. You know why?"

I was so stunned, I couldn't react. She continued anyway.

"Because I found something I love."

She held up her camera.

"I love pictures. I love being able to see people enjoying things I'll never have. Seeing other people happy makes me happy." And she smiled.

I saw so much emotion in that smile, love and hurt, friendship and betrayal, joy and sorrow… I couldn't stop myself from bursting into tears again. How could I have said those things to her just now, when she had gone through so much more than me? I was a horrible person. I wished to just disappear off the face of the earth, right then and there.

And then… I felt arms around me, and I realized that she was hugging me! Carly was trying to comfort _me_!

No one had ever… _comforted_ me before… and it was exactly what I needed.

This woman… she was, without a doubt, an angel.

I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. Although I felt embarrassed and pathetic, I felt so much better, getting it all out of my system.

When I could talk again, I picked my head up and extended my hand.

"My name is Jack Atlus," I said to her, "and I'd like to be your best friend, if you'll be mine in return."


	16. Chapter 16 Yusei's POV

Double Trouble

Chapter 16~ Yusei's POV

There was a knock on my door, and then it opened. To my surprise, it was Kiryu!

"K-Kiryu?" I stammered. And then I noticed his eyes.

It wasn't Kiryu.

It was Ccapac Apu.

"Hello Yusei~" he said, shutting the door behind him.

"_You_ remember me?" I gasped, sitting bolt upright.

"Oh yes, Yuu, I remember everything. However, Kiryu doesn't. But I can make him remember. I can give him his memories back any time I want to." His voice made it seem so casual.

I jumped up.

"Please, Ccapac Apu, give Kiryu his memories back! Please! He doesn't remember me at all… But I love him, and he loves me… he just doesn't remember! Please! I need to be with him… I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" I was almost hysterical.

Ccapac Apu gave me a crooked smile, almost wicked.

"Then do exactly as I say," he said. He then walked into the bathroom.

"Come here," he commanded, so I followed him, a little confused.

"On your knees," he said as I entered the bathroom. A feeling of dread washed over me as I obeyed. I knew what he wanted.

He unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers.

"Make me _want_ to give Kiryu his memories back," he said.

Hoping against hope that he didn't want what I thought he did, I grabbed him with both hands and began stroking him.

"Uhn uhn uh~" he tisked, "In your mouth."

My insides flipped and my stomach churned. It was my Achilles Heel. I couldn't give head. My gag reflexes were terrible, and I always get sick afterward. Kiryu and I both agreed that I didn't have to give oral.

I shook my head.

"I can't do that," I told Ccapac Apu, "If you have Kiryu's memories then you should know that."

"Ah, but I'm going to train you~" Ccapac Apu said to me, "You just need practice. Kiryu doesn't get his memories back until I get _exact__ly _what I want. And that's you, Yusei. I want your body and I want your blood. And I want to feel you all over me~ Once I get that, I'll free Kiryu's memories."

"H-How do I know you'll keep your word?" I stuttered.

"You'll just have to trust me. I'm the only hope you've got."

I looked down. I had to do it. If there was even a small chance that I could get Kiryu back, then I had to take it.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I clasped my hands around his base and then took him into my mouth. He let out a small moan.

"More…" he said. I took him in as much as I could without gagging. He suddenly grabbed the back of my head and pushed me into him.

"More than _that_," he said, as if I was stupid. I forced myself to take him in all the way to the back of my throat. I began to gag hard and whimpered. I felt the contents of my stomach rising up. I tried to push away but he kept hold of me. I flailed my arms and whine through my nose. He rolled his eyes and then let me go. I took him out of my mouth and gagged hard, holding my stomach and gripping my mouth to keep from vomiting.

"Wow, you _are_ really bad at this," Ccapac Apu muttered.

"Did you think I was kidding?" I croaked, swallowing hard to recover.

"Don't talk back to me," he snapped, and I flinched.

"S-Sorry…" I said quietly.

"We'll start with baby steps, I suppose. Just the head for now."

I was still regaining myself.

"C'mon Yusei, suck me!" Ccapac Apu snarled, "I haven't got all day!"

I took a deep breath.

_For Kiryu…_ I thought. Then I took him into my mouth again.

"Come on, use your tongue," he commanded, so I swirled my tongue around his smooth skin. It was hot to the touch. I tasted the warm salty precum he began to secret, and I had no choice but to take it. My stomach churned in protest.

"Now pretend it's a dripping wet popsicle," Ccapac Apu instructed.

I tried, but no popsicle tasted like that. I moved my mouth all around, and the more I sucked, the most precum came out.

"Moan like it's the best popsicle you've ever tasted on the hottest day of the year~" he commanded. So I did. That in turn made _him_ moan, so at least I was pleasing him. I decided to use my hands to play around with him. That ended up setting him over the edge. He gasped and twitched, and I felt him stiffen.

I didn't even have time to pull away from him. A hot burst entered my mouth and I squeaked. It was disgusting. I immediately took him out of my mouth and went to spit it out, but Ccapac Apu grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Swallow it," he demanded. I shook my head and tried to get up again. He pushed my head down with his hand.

"Swallow it, Yusei," he warned me.

Tears formed in my eyes as I whimpered, shaking my head. I could feel myself wanting to gag, but I forced myself not to, or else I'd throw up. Ccapac Apu grabbed my mouth and clamped it shut, tilting my head back.

"Swallow it _now_."

I had no choice. I shut my eyes tight with effort and somehow managed to swallow. He let me go and I gasped. My stomach was burning with displeasure, and I knew this was not going to end well.

I put my hand over my mouth but it was no use. I threw up all over the floor, causing Ccapac Apu to jump back in alarm. I couldn't stop myself and threw up again. Then I burst into tears.

"That was very unsatisfying, Yusei," Ccapac Apu snarled.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I wailed. I couldn't stop sobbing. He didn't even care. HE just began to get dressed.

"Next time," he scolded, "don't take me out of your mouth. And just swallow it. And keep it down, until at least I'm not in the room anymore."

"K-Kiryu!" I sobbed, "Kiryu! KIRYU!" It was all I could say.

"I would suggest you stay away from Kiryu until my next visit," he said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! KIRYUUUUU! KIRYUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I howled. Ccapac Apu didn't even look back at me as he left.

Eventually a nurse came in wondering what the racket was all about. When she saw me crying in the bathroom she tried to calm me down and soothe me, stroking my hair and telling me everything would be alright. Eventually I calmed down enough to allow her to lead me back to bed. Then she sent someone to clean up my mess.

I felt awful.

I felt lost.

I felt alone.


End file.
